


Stutter

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [248]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil has a stutter and Clint finds it adorable.</p><p>Crack. Pure Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

Honestly, it wasn’t really a problem until Clint had called it cute. Phil didn’t really care if he had a stutter after all. It was just one of those things that he’s learned to live with and besides, it wasn’t that severe that it impeded him from working. It just made his job, or at least the part of his job where he had to deal with immature assholes, harder.

So Phil stuttered sometimes, big deal. He doesn’t even notice it most times, and during interrogation he loved using the line “Did I stutter?” with his most serious tone. It messed with the person he was interrogating and it was hysterical to watch. 

Even with his stutter, people still took him fairly seriously. And why shouldn’t they? This was the legendary Phillip “I can kill you with a dandelion, do not test me” Coulson. His involuntary speech impediment had nothing to do with his ability to still be badass. 

So obviously, Phil didn’t mind his stutter. 

That was the case until Clint had sat down in front of him and stared at Coulson for 5 minutes without saying anything. Phil ignored him the first 2 minutes and continued to type away in his computer, but that only lasted him another 2 minutes before he sighed and faced Clint. “Wh-what is it?”

Clint simply grinned at him, baring his teeth at Coulson like a predator with its prey. “Nothing.” 

Phil raised him a single challenging eyebrow before ignoring him again. Phil at least got to the second page of his report before Clint’s stare dug a hole through his skull. “Barton, I-I-I swear to God. If you don’t- don’t stop it, I will send you to s-solitary confinement in-in the form of a-a-a-a mission in G-Greenland.”

Clint grinned even wider, if that was even possible. “You know, It’s adorable.”

“Do-Don’t think I won’t.” Phil threatened, even though he knew that it was an empty threat. Clint didn’t need to know that though.

“Not that, I know you can send me to the center of the earth if you really wanted to, I meant this.” Clint tapped his own lips with a smile. “It’s adorable.”

“My l-lips?”

“Not exactly. More of your stutter, actually. It’s adorable.”

“I’m s-s-sorry?”

“Ugh. Adorable.” Clint declared before he got up and left, giving Phil a kiss on the head before going out the door, leaving a slightly confused Phil in his wake.

—

“I’m n-n-not adorable, am I?” Phil asked.

To her credit, Hill only paused for a second before placing her coffee mug down. “Pardon?”

“A-Adorable. Is th-that a word that you’d describe m-me with?”

Hill narrowed her eyes for a moment, staring down at her coffee than back up to Phil, wondering if there was something in the coffee today. “Why?” She asked, stretching the word out.

“Just- Just something Clint said.” Phil shrugged. 

Hill rolled her eyes at him, and gave him a reassuring smile. “Trust me, he doesn’t mean anything bad by it. He seriously finds your stutter adorable.” Hill shrugged at him. “He seems to be under the impression that every one of his friends need to know how adorable he finds your stutter. I think Natasha is ready to duct tape his mouth, actually.”

That image brought a smile to Phil’s lips - of Clint annoying Natasha of how he liked Phil’s stutter so much that Natasha duct taped him.

He was shaken out of that particular image by a noise from down the hall. Both Hill and Coulson peeked out of the break room to find Clint running for his life, his mouth and hands duct taped, from Natasha. 

Hill went back to her coffee and shrugged at Phil. “Told you.”

Phil sighed, mentally cataloging the possible damages the two had (and will) caused. It’s another normal day at SHIELD, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121760449761/i-seriously-hate-18-21h00-classes-they)


End file.
